warwikiaorg-20200215-history
User talk:Jack Phoenix
... some new tabs, as requested :-) Good work so far, thank you very much for reviving this wikia. --rieke 11:12, 15 January 2007 (UTC) Wow... Wow, you've done a lot here. Do you need any help? Darth mavoc Sure I'll help out soon. Darth mavoc I was also thinking, why don't you get Sannse or Angela to put this wiki on the spotlight? It might incite interest. Thats what I meant. Yeah, the staff does choose them, but it can't hurt trying to bring some friendly attention here. Bureaucrat Heya, here you go :-) Could you send me a mail with the e-mail address that you want to use for the mailing list? Regards --rieke 13:31, 26 February 2007 (UTC) You Thanks! Are you in the position I have tried to get into for monthes but failed? (Admin is what I'm talking about.) Eisenhower (at war or at peace or ) 13:34, 18 March 2007 (UTC) :Well, I am going to create a page to help with status. Eisenhower (at war or at peace or ) 13:41, 18 March 2007 (UTC) Out of Your Control Stop! You are being warned for deleting half of WarWiki's articles. This wiki is for all wars including fictional wars and battles. Eisenhower (at war or at peace or ) 14:34, 18 March 2007 (UTC) 3 Sucessful Adminship Requests There are still three successful requests for adminship and only one of those three is still active (me). And you ARE the only beauracrat left that is active here. Eisenhower (at war or at peace or ) 14:51, 18 March 2007 (UTC) Your Results Here is what happened because of your deletion wars: List of battleships of the United States Navy. Eisenhower (at war or at peace or ) 15:12, 18 March 2007 (UTC) Battle of Hoth The founder of this project wanted all battles to be shown not just real battles. Battle of Hoth is under fictional battles. The Jedi Civil War is a fictional Civil War. Now you are deleting fictional battles and all the redirects. This is a warning! Stop! Eisenhower (at war or at peace or ) 16:28, 18 March 2007 (UTC) :Well, hope you get 82,000 articles in less than a year. Besides bureaucrats can do it themselves. Good luck! You will definently need it if you want this project finished yourself! Bye, for now. If you need me I'll be looking up information on books about wars and on fictional wars. MY information not for the wiki. Eisenhower (at war or at peace or ) 16:42, 18 March 2007 (UTC) ::I have told sannse about your little fiasco on deleting fictional war articles and redirects. Eisenhower (at war or at peace or ) 21:15, 18 March 2007 (UTC) :::Prepare for a long war! Me and my personal army declare you an official enemy. We WILL revert any unfair deletions! Any article with my logo on it will be defended to the death! Eisenhower (at war or at peace or ) 21:26, 18 March 2007 (UTC) Thanks! I appreciate your welcome. It's good to be back. (I redirected my previous message to the offenders talk page, rather than yours, since it was confusing.) - Nhprman 15:49, 19 March 2007 (UTC) g' Night Good Night, and when you see this look at my Blitzkrieg article and tell me what I should do to make it better. Thanks. ~~Darthraul Thanks Thanks for the complements. I will CYA i a few hours. Darthraul 11:40, 23 March 2007 (UTC)Darthraul On the.. On the WW2 template on the bottom of the WWII page, the Battle of Dunkirk is missing as a topic. Yeah, Rommel is my favorite person. He was a good guy as you said. And, thanks for you helping me with that matter. Thanks thanks, cause when I put it on here, it didnt work and I just gave up on it. Thanks Thanks for everything. i will contribute some more once I get back from church. Bye. :) Hey Man Hey Man I am going to create some articles later like tommorow or something. Like the Pocket at Cherkassy and Invasion of Polland. Right now I am writing them on paper first. So, please dont create these articles. Much Appreciated. :Don't worry, I'm busy in a couple of other Wikia wikis. :) --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 10:09, 27 March 2007 (UTC) Why? Why is that Eisonhower guy all mad at you? Huh... Well there shouldn't be Fictional Wars on here, and I think one of then Global Admins said so. Contacting Me Just contact me on Gears of War Wiki or This one. I am on the GOW mostly, but anyway, I am writing the Articles sorry for the Wait. Thanks Thanks man. :No problem at all. :) --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 12:36, 3 April 2007 (UTC) G'Morning Sorry about before with all the negative attention. I was trying to become admin for a month before you came but you won it fair and square. I still have a lot of experience in getting articles in. Oh and it'd be nice if you add some fantasy to the RPG Arena. I'm trying to adopt that wiki. I could make you an admin once that is done. No hard feelings? Contact me on the Arena. Ike ([talk) WWII Mini Wiki Hi, i'm Jimwitz. My request for a WWII wiki was said that it should start out here. So I was wondering if a could get sysop privleges for the WWII pages. 13:58, 13 April 2007 (UTC) OK, I'll start the Mini Wiki. 13:59, 13 April 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome Heya Jack!=D I really like the wiki and I hope it goes somewhere. Semper Vigilans, Grievous797 22:45, 16 April 2007 (UTC) Joining I will happily join this wiki as I need a place to edit because I'm new on Wikia! Oh and congratulations for making this wikia the collaboration of the month! Yes! Warrior (talk | ) 21:15, 23 April 2007 (UTC)